The Bawa
The Bawa is a strange ghostly being who was originally in life as an employee of the South East Burymount Engine Railroads before returning as a bat-like ghost carrying his old colleague. Official Description Site Bio This former employee of the South East Burymount Engine Railroads has returned to Newbury in a most bizarre form with his soul-sucking persona on full display. He has brought (or forced) his old colleague back with him from the Hidden Side, and their ghastly bat/zombie-conductor configuration helps confuse and paralyze their prey. He doesn’t speak, but his supersonic shriek will have your blood run cold. App Bio A monstrosity with sharp teeth, flapping wings and supersonic shriek that will rip your nerves to shreds. History Bat Crazy While Parker and Jack entered Newbury Railroad Station, The Bawa was spying on them and attempted to attack in stealth, but he fell. The Ghost Hunters find the machine J.B. ordered, which is still on the train. While they debate on who won the bet, The Bawa flies out of nowhere and possesses the train causing the train to fly along with Parker and Jack. After Parker and Jack take care of the Ghosts, The Bawa deposes the train causing it to fall before repossessing it. Parker then sees El Fuego's Stunt Truck and is able to land the machine on the trampoline while The Bawa continues to fly off with the train. Skeleton in the Closet When the Ghost Hunters show up to Newbury High School, the Ghosts begin to attack. During the fighting, Douglas is trying to remove the portrait of Lady E., but The Bawa sees him. Luckily, he was captured by J.B. Appearance When returning to Newbury, The Bawa took on the form of a large, monstrous bat with long ears and sharp teeth. He was originally an immense, black bat with yellow eyes. When he possessed his colleague, he turned yellow while his colleague was wearing his conductor uniform and square glasses. In "Skeleton in the Closet," The Bawa's colleague's outfit changes color from gray to brown while his hair is no longer messy. Abilities Shadowflight (App) The Bawa can fly in the air and heal for a portion of the gloom he spread. Gloom The Bawa, like all Ghosts, can throw balls of Gloom on his enemies to harm them or to haunt buildings or objects. Possession The Bawa, like all Ghosts, can possess Humans and turn them into Gloombies. Appearances ''Sets *70424 Ghost Train Express (Boss Ghost) Season 1 *4. "Bat Crazy" *9. "Skeleton in the Closet" Trivia *He's a member of the Wild Ghosts. *Despite working for Lady E., he is one of the three Boss Ghosts who has no indicated connections to her. **The others are Spewer and Samuel Mason. *He is one of the two known Ghosts who takes on a very different form from their original Human forms when they returned from the Hidden Side. **Mr. Nibs is the other Ghost who takes on a different form. *His true name (and the name of his colleague) before becoming "The Bawa" is currently unknown. **In Jake Rosebud's bio, it mentions that a ''"Bawa monster" killed him, but the wording makes it unclear if it's speaking of the Bat/Conductor Ghost or a different one. ***It's possible that "Bawa" might actually be the name for a Bat-like species of Ghosts. *In "Skeleton in the Closet," the color of the The Bawa's college's shirt and hair is changed. *"Bawa" means "wing" in Swahili. *He may have been based off of the Popobawa, an evil batlike spirit in mythology. Gallery Screenshotter--BatCrazyLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode4-0’22”.jpg|Watching Jack and Parker. Screenshotter--BatCrazyLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode4-0’50”.jpg Screenshotter--BatCrazyLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode4-0’54”.jpg Screenshotter--BatCrazyLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode4-0’25”.jpg|The Bawa seen spying on Parker and Jack. The Bawa.jpg Bawa Bat Crazy.png Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-1’05”.jpg Crazy Ghost - Legendary - Bawa.png|The Bawa in the app game. FyF_Bawa.png|A Bat-like ghost from Face Your Fears, who looks similar to the Bawa. Category:Captured Ghosts Category:Wild Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Boss Ghosts Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Male Category:Legendary Ghosts Category:2020